Only Friend
by ScorpioNoKuga
Summary: Aria Megurine a.k.a IA adalah pacar IO dan sahabat Akaito. Suatu hari, Akaito mengirimi dia pesan./bad summary/author masih baru/ CHAPTER 5 UPDATE/ RnR please?/ Don't like, don't read./ HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Penyataan

**Disclaimer** : **Vocaloid** **dan** **yang** **berhubungan** **dengannya** **bukan** **milik** **saya**. **Hanya** **minjam**.

**Warning** : **OOC**, **Typos**(**maybe**), **gaje**, **etc**.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pink atau apalah itu menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya dengan berlari-lari kecil. Gadis itu berbelok kearah kiri dan berjalan kearah kelas VII-B. Dibukanya pintu kelas, "Ohayou, minna." Sapa gadis itu ramah, "Hari ini ada ulangan Fisika, ya...?" Tanyanya sambil mengisi agenda dan absensi kelas.

"Ohayou, IA. Err... Yeah, minggu kemarin Lola-sensei sudah bilang, 'kan?" Jawab seorang lekaki berambut honey blond dengan jepitan di poni-nya.

"Eh, Rinto, waktu itu kita drama, tau!" Seru seorang lelaki bernama Gumiya.

"Eh? Ohiya! Haha.. Sori.."

"Ranking 1 'kok kayak gitu, sih?" Sambung seorang lelaki bernama Len.

"Hei, hei, sudah... Lebih baik kita segera pergi kelapangan! Nggak mau kena hukuman, kan?" Tanya IA sambil berjalan untuk mengambil topi dan menuju lapangan upacara.

* * *

Dilapangan...

IA dan teman-temannya segera menuju lapangan upacara atau lapangan basket. Cuaca disana benar-benar panas. "Uwaaa.. Luka-chan pasti akan menjadi siswi berprestasi..." Seru seorang gadis bernama Lenka, adik kembar Len. IA hanya mengangguk kecil.

Seorang guru bernama Miki Kasura maju dan memberikan pidato singkat pada seluruh muridnya. Selesai memberikan pidato, Miki-sensei segera memanggil siswa-siswi berprestasi kedepan.

Ehem, kita tidak membahas soal itu tapi, seorang gadis berambut pink dengan kepangan didepannya itu sedang bermain dengan kedua temannya, Akaito Shiina dan Kaito Shion. Yeah, mereka sedang bercanda tak jelas sampai IA mengatakan, "Kalau dilahat, Akaito dan Kaito itu... mirip, lho! Atau jangan-jangan kalian kakak-adek?" Tanya IA.

"Najis ih gua jadi kakaknya si Kaito!" Seru Akaito. Sedangkan Kaito memasang tampang blo'on andalannya lalu mencipratkan air kotor ke Akaito, "Kaito!" Teriak Akaito pelan. Dalam beberapa menit, mereka bertiga sudah mulai berakrab ria.

* * *

"Eh, IA, lo udah bayar uang kas OSISMPK, belum?" Tanya Akaito pada IA.

"Belum. Elo juga belum, ya? Eh, lo pulang naik apa?"

"Dijemput gua."

"Ohh.. Yasudah. Gua dulu, ye!" Dan begitulah obrolan gak penting IA dan Akaito soal uang kas OSISMPK yang nunggak selama 3 bulan (1 bulan :15.000). IA segera berjalan menuju pos dan melihat seorang lelaki, "IO-kun, hai." Sapa IA ramah pada lelaki itu.

"Hai, Aria-chan." Sapa IO balik, "Mau pulang, ya..?"

"Iya. IO-kun juga, kan? PT-nya sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Em.. Hati-hati dijalan, ya, Aria." Seru IO. Aria hanya menganguk.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, gadis itu mengambil handphone-nya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu 'Tori no Uta'. Awalnya sih damai sampai Akaito menggangunya lewat L*NE.

**Akaito Shiina : **

**Hey you!**

**Aria Megurime :**

**What, hah!?**

**Akaito Shiina : **

**Wowowowowowoy**

**Aria Megurime : **

**Akaito Shiina :**

**Ngerti nggak pas rapat?**

**Aria Megurime:**

**Ngerti**

**Akaito Shiina :**

**Woy**

**Lama lo jawabnya**

**Aria Megurime :**

**? **

**Biar!**

**Akaito Shiina :**

**Tuh ih lu mah ngocol**

**Aria Megurime : **

**... Jiiih...**

**Ada apaan?**

**Akaito Shiina :**

**Hmm..**

**Aria Megurime :**

**lama lo**

**Akaito Shiina : **

**Gak ah, nanti lo ngejauhin gua lagi...**

**Aria Megurime :**

**Bilang aja.**

**Akaito Shiina :**

**Ilikeyou**

**Aria Megurime :**

**What...?**

**Akaito Shiina :**

**Pasti ngejauhin gua ya..**

**Aria Megurime : **

**Gak.. Tapi, tolng diperjelas... Msh nggak ngerti...**

**Akaito Shiina :**

**Like means = heart to heart.**

**Aria Megurime : **

**...**

**Akaito Shiina : **

**?**

**Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa atuh!**

**Aria Megurime :**

**Iya... Iya...**

**Akaito Shiina :**

**Heeh...**

**Lo masih sama IO?**

**Aria Megurime :**

**Ha..? Iya.**

**Akaito Shiina :**

**Yaudah :)**

* * *

IA sama sekali tak membalas L*NE dari Akaito. Pikirannya kacau. Akaito dan dia sudah berteman sejak masuk MPK dan IA menganggapnya hanya sebatas teman. Namun, entah karena apa, IA merasakan jantungnya berdegung kecang ._ 'Ugh... Aku kenapa?'_

* * *

**Halooooo~! Saya author baglru difandom ini! Hehe... Ini hanya pelepas stress menjelang UAS. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 Little Different

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya. Tapi ceritanya milik saya

Warning : GAJE, typos (maybe), OOC, etc.

* * *

Hari ini hari selasa, Aria Megurime alias IA masih tidur diranjangnya sampai... "Aria! Cepat bangun atau nii-san siram mukamu dengan air!" Seru lelaki berambut pink, Yuuma Megurime, kakak laki-laki Aria yang berumur 18 tahun.

Aria langsung terbangun saat Yuuma berteriak. "Nii-san apaan, sih!? Ini gua juga dah bangun!" Seru IA kesal pada Yuuma. Sudah jadi kebiasaan di keluarga Megurima bahwa, Aria dan Yuuma Megurime sering sekali berantem kecuali disaat saat tertentu. Padahal, IA dan Luka, kakak kembar IA, bisa akrab.

"Aria! Yuuma! Sudah jangan berantem!" Seru seseorang. Okaa-san IA, Lily Megurime, "Aria, cepat mandi!".

IA menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yuuma dan langsung masuk kamar mandi.

* * *

IA segera menaruh tas hijau - hitamnya dikursi paling berlakang dan melepas jaket berwarna hitamnya. Pakaianya yang IA gunakan adalah kemeja lengan pendek putih dengan logo VocaUtau Junior High School di kantong atau saku, rok pendek kotak-hijau tua, kaos kaki cukup panjang serta sepatu B*TA hitam. Rambut gadis itu dibiarkan tergerai dengan kepang didepannya.

"Oi! Ohayou, IA!" Sapa seorang lelaki, Rinto Kagami. IA sangat dekat dengan anak cowok. Terutama si Wakil Ketua OSIS II dan ketua kelas 7B yang berkacamata, Kaito Shion, Rinto Kagami si rengking satu, Len Kagamine si cowok shota cantik(?), Mikuo si Sekretaris OSIS II serta wakil ketua kelas 7B(Yang sama-sama memakai kacamata), Wakil ketua MPK dan ketua kelas 7C, Akaito Shiina, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ohayou, Len, Rinto! Eh, Lui sama Gumiya belum datang, ya...?" Tanya IA pada dua orang berambut honey blond itu. Megapoid Gumiya adalah Bendahara I kelas 7B, dia adalah anak pintar renking 3. Sedangkan Lui Hibiki adalah siswa berisik dikelas.

"Belum... Tau tuh si Gumiya... " Jawab Rinto. "Paling macet, kali... Tau sendiri jalan di VocaVoca City lagi dibangun..." Jelas Len, "Eh, btw, Rinto, Kakak lo dah dateng, belum...?" Tanya Len malu-malu.

"Ciee, Len~" Goda IA.

"A.. apa, sih!?" Protes Len. Mukanya sudah tampak merah.

"Oh, Rin? Udah, kok... Orang, gua udah dateng, kan.." Jelas Rinto pada Len.

"Trims, Rinto! Gua ke Rin dulu, ya~!"

* * *

[Skip Time, Hari Rabu]

Pagi-pagi, IA langsung menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya dengan riang. Ya, nyaris saja gadis itu menabrak Akaito, "A.. Akaito... Ohayou." Sapa IA gugup.

"Ohyaou... A... ria." Sapa Akaito salting. Ya, saudara-saudara, Akaito SALTING. Setelah sapa-sapa gugup antara dua orang itu, IA langsung lari kekelasnya dan menaruh tasnya dimeja-kursi paling belakang. Setelah itu dia mengobrol dengan Zatsune Miku, Luka, Rui Kagahime, dan Hatsune Miku.

"Ne~ Bosan...~" Ujar Zatsune sambil tiduran dipaha Luka.

"Zatsune, jangan tiduran, please...?" Minta Luka pada Zatsune. Zatsune langsung bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya.

"Hoi! Piko! eh, balikin!" Teriak seseorang berambut merah, mirip Kaito, Akaito Shiina pada Piko Utatane dari kelas 7C.

Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah cantik IA, "Piko! Itu jaket Akaito, kan?" Tanyanya, "Berikan padaku!"

Piko menatap IA dan langsung melempar jaket Akaito. Gadis itu berdiri dan membersihkan rok pramuka(?)-nya lalu berjalan kearah Akaito, "Hoi, Akai~ Jaket lo gua buang, ya~?" Minta IA sambil melambai-lambaikan jaket KESAYANGAN Akaito.

"Sh*t, Aria! Balikin, eh, jaket gua!" Teriak Akaito protes. IA memutar bola matanya. "An*r*t lo Aria Megurime! Balikkin, napa!"

"I... ie~" Jawab IA senang.

Tiba-tiba, Seorang gadis bernama Akita Neru menyelutuk, "Iiih.. Caper." Ujarnya jijik.

IA yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Neru tajam. Lalu melempar jaket Akaito sembarangan dan pergi meninggalkan Akaito dan teman-temannya.

IA sama sekali tak peduli dengan yang namanya sopan santun (IA : Bukannya itu author?). Gadis itu tiduran di lantai selasar. Kata-kata kotor mulai muncul dibibir IA. Membuat Luka yang melihatnya geleng-geleng tak percaya dengan sikap adiknya itu.

"Eh, IA, lo kenapa? Galau nggak bisa ketemu IO?" Tanya Miku.

"Oh, diamlah, Miku..." Desah IA kesal, "Aku sedang kesal dengan... mereka." IA menunjuk kelompok Akaito dkk.

"Hei, dik, kau tau sendiri bahwa Neru itu menyebalkan..." Jelas Luka pada IA.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, nee-chan." Balas IA, "Kay, sudah bel, silahkan masuk kelas masing-masing!"Seru IA sambil berdiri dan menuju kelasnya. Tampa disadarinya, seseorang terus memperhatikannya.

* * *

**Akhirnya chap. 2 update juga~! Hahaha... maaf kalau dichap ini banyak salah dll, ya~! ok, bales review dulu!**

**#Kurotori Rei**

**Yups~ Akai suka sama IA~**

** hehehe.. IA juga bingung kok sama perasaannya terhadap IO dan Akaito~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : **Vocaloid** **dan** **semua** **hal** **yang** **berhubungan** **dengan** **semuanya** **bukan** **milik** **Kuga**. **Hanya** **minjam**.

**Warning** : **GAJE**, **OOC**, **TYPOS**(**MAYBE**), **DLL**

* * *

"See? You're like her!" Seru teman Akaito pada Akaito.

Akaito yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah kesal. Hari ini, dia sedang pusing kenapa IA tampak menjauhkannya. "Tau apa kau, Mikuo." Seru Akaito. Cowok itu menatap kearah seorang perempuan yang sedang memakan roti dan bercanda dengan Zatsune. Gadis yang -entah kenapa- sudah menarik perhatian Akaito.

"Well, Akai, Kau sedang memperhatikan gadis , so you love her?" Seru Mikuo sambil meminum es tehnya, "And then, If IO know...-"

"Mikuo , please stop and I don't -!"

"Kau bohong, Akai." Ujar pemuda yang terlihat mirip Akaito. Kaito Shion. "Aku mengenalmu saat kau bohong. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Akaito dan Mikuo yang mendengar Kaito hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan wakil ketua OSIS II itu. "Gua nggak yakin kalau si Kai jadi wakil ketua OSIS..." Bisik Mikuo.

"Sama... Gua juga nggak nyangka... Kok bisa, sih..?" Tambah Akaito.

"Hoi, apa yang kalian bicarakan!?" desak Kaito.

"Nothing, Kai." Jawab Akaito dan Mikuo. Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya memanggut sambil memakan Double-Triple Chocolate-Vanila-Choco Cream Ice Creamnya (Author : Gila si Kai | Kai : Kau juga, thor.)

"Eh, lu pada gak Olahraga!?" Tanya Akaito kesal. Wong dari tadi ditatap gak jelas gitu sama Kaito dan Mikuo... Ditambah... "Bruno! Ngapain lo ada disini!?" Tanya Akaito kaget pada 'Senpai'-nya yang berasal dari Spanyol.

"Yaelah Akai... Lo jahat amet, sih sama gua... Awas lu gak gua kasih PA!" Ancam Bruno.

"Eeh, gak boleh gitu, dong, Bruno!" Seru Akaito. Gak tau? si Bruno itu pacarnya Clara. Ehem, ralat, tunangan atau kekasih, lah!

"Nah, gitu, dong, Akai~" Ujar Bruno senang.

'_Nih_ _orang_ _itu_ _gay_, _apa_, _ya!_?' Tanya Akaito sambil memasang wajah jijik melihat Kaito dan Mikuo memperebutkan Bruno. '_Untung_ _si_ _Clara_ _masih_ _belajar_...'

Err... Yeah, Clara itu kelas VII di kelas Internasional. So, Clara satu kelas sama IO.

"Akaito! Kaito! Nanti latihan, ya!" Teriak Neru pada Akaito dan Kaito.

"Nero ikut?"

"Nero ikut, kok." Jawab Neru. "Eh, gua jajan dulu, ya."

"Hmm ...-"

"Haha...! Zatsune!" Teriak IA pada Zatsune.

Akaito menatap gadis yang sedang berjalan dan bercanda dengan gadis lainnya. Perempuan yang selalu menginjak kakinya serta menendangnya saat mereka bercanda bersama... "...Aria..."

"liatin siapa, Akaito~?" Tanya Mikuo dengan suara yang menggoda.

"..."

"Liattin siapa, Akaito~" Tanya Mikuo lagi dengan nada menggoda dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang menambah kesan 'Cowok-Pintar-Nan-Ganteng'-nya. Ditambah fakta bahwa Mikuo adalah Sekretaris OSIS.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, tuan Mikuo." Kata Akaito sambil berdiri, "Eh, gua mau balik kekelas! Lo semua mau balik kekelas, gak!?"

"Gua mau, Akai!" Jawab Mikuo sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

* * *

"Jangan kasih tau Kaito ataupun siapapun soal gua suka sama dia ataupun yang tadi, ya..." Minta Akaito sambil membetulkan syalnya.

"Santai aja... Sama gua mah, aman... " jawab Mikuo, "Ohiya... Lu udah nembak dia..?" Tanyanya.

"Udah... Tapi lo tau sendiri, 'kan, dia masih sama IO." jelas Akaito.

Mikuo mengangguk kecil, "Tapi... Lo masih berharao bisa sama IA, kan?" Tanya Mikuo dengan suara yang dikecilkan.

"Hm... Yeah, demo-"

"'Demo', dia lagi ngejauhin elu, kan!?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Yeah..." jawab Akaito. "Dia kenapa, sih?"

"Enggak tau, tuh... Sekarang dia juga lagi marah sama anak-anak satu kelas sampe banting pintu kelas yang tak berdosa..." jelas Mikuo.

"Dia... Kenapa, sih?"

"Entah.." jawab Mikuo. "Omong-omong, sejak kapan lo suka Aria?"

Akaito mengangkat bahu tanda tak tau, "Gua gak tau, Kuo... Dari pas PPDK, kali.. Gua kan, baru akrab sama dia pas itu..." jelas Akaito.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 3 update lagi! Hehe...**

**#Kurotori Rei**

**Kuga : Yups~ IA dan Yuuma sama sekali tak akrab. Yaa.. Mungkin karena sebenarnya Yuuma sayang sama Aria kali, ya...**

**IA : Arti dari kata 'Kali' apaan, tuh?**

**Kuga : Mou, IA-chan~ Maaf, ya, porsi mu di chap ini dikit~**

**IA : Aku malah senang, kok, Author **

**Kuga : Eeh?**

**IA : Arigatou Rei-san sudah mau mereview fic ini dua kali berturut-turut...**

**Kuga : Ohiya, soal IA yg benci itu karena Neru dan beberapa teman Neru yang suka mem-bully IA waktu dia SD.**

**IA : *Death-glare author***

* * *

**Up to you lah, IA-chan~ Ehem, Review, please..?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : ****Vocaloid** **bukan mi_k_ Kuga**! **Cuma** **pinjem**-**pinjem**!

**Warning** : **OOC**, **Typo**(**s**), **GaJe**, **etc**.

**Don't** **Like**, **Don't** **read**!

* * *

Akaito memandang langit biru dari selasar kelasnya yang ada dilantai dua. Lelaki bersurai merah tersebut menghela nafas kesal.

Hari Jum'at ini dia benar-benar pusing dengan apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Belajar MTK 3 jam, lalu dilanjut dengan latihan band dengan Nero, Neru dan Kaito saja sudah membuat Akaito pusing. Ditambah dengan suara...

"Awas lo!" Teriak seorang perempuan, "Pergi sekarang juga!" Bentak gadis itu sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Dipipinya terdapat sebuah luka kecil. Gadis tersebut menggenakan kaos oblong putih, training SMP Voca yang dilipet hingga selutut, Serta jaket hitam pekat yang lengannya digulung.

Akaito mengenali gadis tersebut sebagai cewek paling kejam dan tomboy dari kelas VII-B, Aria Megurine.

Akaito menarik nafas kesal. Diliriknya IA yang masih menantang anak-anak kelas VII-D. 'Kebiasaan IA...' Batin Akaito. Memang sudah kebiasaan IA berantem dengan anak-anak kelas VII-D.

"Haa..." Akaito terdiam sebentar.

"Akai, kelapangan, yuk!" Ajak Mikuo dan Kaito. "Gua males kena marah, nih~" Akaito mengangguk saja dan segera turun kearah lapangan SD.

* * *

Setelah berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, Akaito berdiri disebelah IA yang sedang menatap kearah lapangan rumput. Pandanggan IA tampak agak kosong. Diliriknya IA. Kalau IA udah ngambek ke Akaito, sama aja Akaito gak niat buat ganggu IA. Kecuali dia ingin mati.

_mati._

Jangan salah menganggap IA itu gadis baik... Akaito ingat dulu, IA sering sekali berdiam saat PPDK. Padahal, dia itu galaknya minta ampun...

"_Kieru_ _hikuokigumo_ _bakutachi_ _wa_ _miokutta_~"

Akaito menatap gadis disebelahnya yang sedang bernyanyi. Dia terdiam. Menunggu IA selesai bernyanyi.

Setelah IA selesai bernyanyi, IA menyadari bahwa Akaito memperhatikannya. Dengan cepat gadis tersebut berdelik kearah Akaito, "Apa lihat-lihat...!?" Tanya IA ganas.

Akaito terdiam. "Yee, Geer, lu, Ria...! Orang gua dengerin lu nyanyi!" Bantah Akaito. Dasar BAkaito yang nggak jujur...

"Huh! Ya sudah..." Dengan cekatan, IA langsung menginjak kaki kanan Akaito. "Ouch! Aria Megurine! Sakit, tau!"

"Peduli apa gua sama lu Akai~?" Tanya IA sambil menunjukkan senyumman mautnya.

"Ish... Jahat lo sama gua..." Ujar Akaito dengan wajah -sok- kesakitan.

IA menatap Akaito jijik, " Cowok... Aneh..." gumam IA.

"Seems... Jahat, lo!" Protes Akaito. "Teman lu nih! Masa lu jahat sama gua, sih!?"

IA tertawa kepada Akaito, "Hahaha...! Aduh... Ja.. Jangan ngambek, oi! Soalnya gua gak punya balon, nih~!"

"Eeh, buat apa balon!? Gua dah gede, kali!"

"Ya... Siapa tau lo butuh, Akai~!"

* * *

**Maaf beribu maaf kalau misalnya saya telat update... Sungguh, kegiata sekolah benar-benar banyak... Ditambah dengan beberapa hal yang membuat mental saya turun... Err, mari balas review...**

**#Mahou-chan**

**Ah, Arigatou Gozaimasu, Mahou-san! Saya akan mencoba agar ceritanya lebih menarik lagi...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : **BUkan** **punya** **Kuga**!

**Warning** : **OOC**, **typo**(**s)**, **etc**.

* * *

"Ohayou, Watashi wa Meiko Sakine. Yoroshikune." Sapa seorang gadis, " Aku murid baru disini... Jadi, mohon bantuannya!" Jelas gadis bernama Meiko. Gadis tersebut tersenyum kepada siswa-siswi kelas VII-C.

"Nah, ketua kelas VII-C adalah Akaito Shiina-san. Shiina-san, tolong angkat tanganmu." Minta sang guru, Yan He.

Akaito, si lelaki berambut merah, mengangkat tangannya. "_Ha'i_, _Sensei_." ujarnya. "Shiina-san akan memberi taumu tetang hal yang kau mau, Sakine-san." Meiko hanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

"Shiina-san, boleh kah kupanggil 'Akaito-kun'?" Tanya Meiko.

Akaito beralih dari buku The Titan's Curse ( Yang suka Percy Jackson pasti tau) beralih pada Meiko. "Silahkan. Tapi, Aku tak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel, 'Kun'." Jelas Akaito.

"Ha'i Akaito." Ujar Meiko. "Ne, Akaito, kau sedang membaca apa...?"

Akaito memperlihatkan buku yang dibacanya, "The.. Titan's Curse...?" Tanya Meiko.

"Yeah," Jawab Akaito.

"Sou-"

"Oi, Akai, udah sampai halaman berapa?!" Tanya seorang gadis, Aria Megurine a.k.a IA.

"Yo, IA. Baru sampai halaman 150..." Jelas Akaito.

IA yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Lama! Udah dua minggu, juga!" Ya, benar, author nge-skip bagian UTS. Alias Ujian Tengah Semester. Kasihan IA sama Akai nanti pusing(?).

"Males baca gua... 'kan, gua ada latihan Band." Jelas Akaito.

"Gak peduli gua sama latihan lo." Seru IA.

Meiko yang melihat IA dan Akaito kebingungan. "Ano, apa maksud kalian..?" Tanyanya.

IA menatap kearah Meiko, "Kau siapa..? Murid baru?" Tanya IA

Meiko mengangguk kecil, "Ya, aku murid baru dari Utau City... Mohon bantuannya." Ujar Meiko, "Meiko Sakine desu. Anata wa?"

"Aria Megurine, bisa kau panggil IA, Mei-chan." Ujar IA dengan senyum lembutnya.

"BakAria." Sambung Akaito.

IA langsung mennunjukkan senyum iblis nan malaikatnya(?) pada Akaito. "Nani yo, BAkaito~?" Tanya IA .

"BakAria.. Agama aja 65.. Gua aja 70."

"Yeee... Sorry, ya, ketua kelas VII-C yang nggak becus, nilai UTS lo tuh kebanyakan 7! Gua masih ada yang 9!" Seru IA.

Akhirnya, terjadilah adu bacot. Kasihan Meiko...

* * *

"Kamui Isora-kun...?" Panggil seorang guru bernama Miriam.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Can you help me?"

"Of course."

"Eng... Bisakah kau pergi ke gedung Reguler dan bertemu Mrs. Miki Kasura untuk datang kesini?"

"Ok."

* * *

"Kasura Miki-sensei...?" Panggil IO.

"Ya..? Oh, Isora-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Miki -sensei.

"Mrs. Miriam memanggil anda untuk datang kegedung International Class." Jelas IO.

"Souka... Baiklah," Jawab Miki-sensei, " Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Saya juga akan kembali ke Internatiol class bersama anda."

"Tidak ketempat Gakupo-kun atau Aria-san dulu?" Tanya Miki dengan cukup menggoda.

"Um.. Saya yakin Gakupo-nii sedang sibuk belajar... Sedangkan Aria-chan pasti sedang sibuk... Saya dengar, OSIS MPK mau melaksanakan acara lagi ..." Jawab IO.

"Hahaha.. Kau perhatian, ya... Baiklah, ayo."

"Ha'i"

* * *

**Kuga : Pendek banget ...**

**IA : Apaan tuh... Emg bener, si Akai bodoh...?**

**Kuga : Iya, bodoh... IA -chan disini pakai kacamata, ya~**

**IA : Nani yo, Kuga!? Bukannya itu kau!?**

**Kuga : Err... Ini tuh...**

**Akaito : Pengalaman Kuga?**

**Kuga : Sebagian! Oke, ayo balas review!**

* * *

**#Dere Dere 02**

**Kuga : IAxIO~? Hm~ Tenang, author juga msh belum t**

**au pairnya kaya gimn...**

**All : Author bejat! Masa masih bingung!?**

**Kuga : Well, Iya, masih bingung... Nanti palinggan ada sedikit IAxIO dan AkaitoxMeiko~**

**IA : Gua dapat firasat ini bakal nyambung ke SC kemarin malam.. **

**Kuga : Iyap~ SC yg udh bikin Kuga sakit... Nanti IA juga demam, kok~**


End file.
